


Threadcount

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [25]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Could be read as Gen but I meant for it to be shippy, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Resurrection Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: "I am afraid I ruined your coat," Wilde says, once they find a quiet minute to talk.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Threadcount

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Angstober - Damaged

"I am afraid I ruined your coat." That's the first thing Wilde says to Hamid once they catch a quieter minute after his resurrection. There is a twist of his lips, a glint in his eyes and Hamid nearly starts crying again. If not for those small signs of life Wilde would look like a ghost, far too pale and fragile and covered in his own blood.

"It's okay," Hamid says, summoning a watery smile and searching for a quip that won't come. "I can fix that."

If he can't fix the world, at least he can fix one coat.


End file.
